


Prince or Human

by AhsokaTano_329



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bounty, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTano_329/pseuds/AhsokaTano_329
Summary: Mon-El's mother the queen of Daxom has come back and puts a bounty on him. Will Kara be able to protect him?





	1. Intro

When I was a child my planet Krypton was dying,

I was sent to earth to protect my cousin Kal-El.

But my pod got knocked off course and sent me into the Phantom Zone.

By the time I arrived my cousin had already grown up to become Superman!

I hid who i was really was that until recently an accident occured and forced me to reveal myself to the world.

To most people I am a reporter at CarCo WorldWide Media

but in secret i work with my adoptive sister for the DEO and protect my world from any alien who means to cause it harm.

I am… SUPERGIRL!


	2. Kidnapped

Kara was at the Central City library fighting an alien who escaped form For Rozz. "How are we doing Kara?" Alex asked "This is the third alien I had to fight in one day!" Kara yelled "Well its the consequences of becoming a superhero." Winn said Alex smacked the back of his head. "Ow, what did I do?" Winn complained

"Maybe I should go and help her." Mon-El said "Yeah, I don't think so Kara can handle herself." Alex said Then there was a crash on the ceiling. "What was that?" Winn asked an alien jumped down from the ceiling. "Where is he?!" the alien shouted "Where is the prince of Daxom?!"

"Uh-Oh." Alex said "I think he's talking about you." Winn whispered "Yeah I got that!" Mon-El yelled Alex smacked Winn's head again. "Will you stop that?" Winn asked Alex looked away. "Kara! We have an emergency!" Alex yelled

Kara just knocked the alien on the ground. "I'm on my way!" Kara yelled

"Mon-El run!" Alex said the alien started running towards Alex. Alex grabs its fist but the alien punched her and knocked her out. "Alex!" Mon-El yelled Hank comes and tackles the alien. They began to roll over and J'onn crashes into the wall but gets up. The alien pays no attention and starts heading towards Mon-El. J'onn goes right through him and kicks him in his stomach.

The alien stumbles and grabs J'onn's cape then throws him into the wall 3 times and he was knocked out. Mon-El runs away. "Ha! I love it when they run!" the alien shouted

Alex stumbles as she is getting up, she sees the alien running after Mon-El and starts running after it. "Kara! We need you here now!" Alex yelled

Mon-El was running from the alien as he is running a bunch of DEO agents run in front of him. "Stand down!" One of the agents yelled the alien stomps on the ground real hard and all the agents fell. "Now for the prince." the alien said he takes out a gun and shoots at Mon-El. Mon-El takes what's in his leg. Then he falls to the ground.

"No!" Alex yelled the alien makes his way for the prince but Alex stops him by shooting at him. "Put him down!" She yelled the alien stomps on the ground ALex falls back and hits her head on the ground knocking her out again. The alien puts Mon-El over his shoulder and leaves.

Kara arrives 2 hours later only to find injured DEO agents on the ground. "What happened?" Kara asked Alex gets up. "An alien came in and kidnapped Mon-El." Alex explained "Where were you?" Hank asked " I had to stop another alien attacking I had to stop it from hurting anyone else." Kara said

"How did he even know that Mon-El was here?" Kara asked "I think I have an answer." Winn said A hologram showed up a picture of Mon-El. "Someone put a bounty on him." Alex said "Yeah but we need to know who and why." Kara said "We'll figure out who put the bounty, you go rescue Mon-El." Hank said

"Yes sir." Kara said "Take James with you." Winn said Kara flew away. "I love it when she does that." Winn said and everyone looked at him. "What?" Winn asked Alex and Hank walked away from him


	3. Rescued

Mon-El starts to wake up. He goes to move his hand to his head only to find it restrained. His hands were chained to a wall. He tries to move but he it wouldn’t budge. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” the alien said Mon-El looks up at the alien. The alien had little spikes all on his body and there was a horn between his eyes. 

“Those cuffs were made especially for you!” the alien said “Who are you? What do you want?” Mon-El asked “So many questions they will all be answered in time.” the alien said and he takes something out of his bag. 

Mon-El struggles even harder when the alien started coming closer with the syringe. “What are you doing with that?” Mon-El asked the alien ignores him and injects him with it. 

“This is just to keep you asleep in case you try to escape. Mon-El was struggling to look up at him but his vision was lacking. “Don’t bother trying to fight it because you can’t.” the alien said Mon-El lost consciousness. Then there was a crash in the building. A person yelled “COME OUTSIDE WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!” 

“Looks like we have a change of plans.” the alien said he unlocks Mon-El from his restraints and picks him up. “Put him down!” Kara yelled as landed on the ground “If it isn’t the daughter of Alura Zor-El.” the alien said “Do you want to talk or fight?” Kara asked “If you can catch me then i’ll release the prince.” the alien said “Let's play.” Kara said the alien ran past Kara.

“Whoa!” Kara said “And I thought Barry was the fastest man alive.” and she begins to fly “Kara where are you?” Alex asked “I’m chasing the alien I am going to need your help trying to catch him.” Kara said “I’ll tell Hank.” Alex said 

As Kara was chasing the criminal she was shooting her heat vision at him but the alien dodged it. Then all of a sudden Hank arrived in his martian form. “I heard you needed help.” J’onn said “I need you to cut him off but be careful he has mon-el.” Kara said “You got it Supergirl.” Hank said and he flew the other way. 

The alien was still running then hank tackles him. “Not you again!” The alien yelled “We will give one last chance to surrender.” Hank said “I don’t think so.” The alien said and drops Mon-El on the ground. Supergirl arrives and lands. “What did you do to him?” Kara asked “Just sedated him but don’t worry you won’t live to see him again.” The alien said 

Kara runs towards the alien and punches him. The alien grabs her arm and kicks her in her stomach. Kara stumbles the alien kicks her again this time she falls on the floor. Hank comes up to him then kicks and punches him. Hank kicks him on his side knees him in his stomach. 

The alien falls down and kara comes up and stomps on his back. The alien passed out. Kara blasts the chains that were holding him prisoner and picks him up bridal style. “I got him let's go.” Kara said and they were in the air. 

When they arrived at the DEO Alex runs up to them. “What happened?” Alex asked “He was only sedated I need you to keep an eye on him until he wakes up.” Kara said “Sure i’ll call Maggie and tell her that i’ll be a little late tonight.” Alex said 

Kara, Winn, and Hank were interrogating the alien. “Any idea who sent the alien to attack him?” Alex asked “Nope that’s what we are going to figure out.” Hank said “You are the fourth alien that we’ve seen today. Why are you here?” Kara asked The alien just growled at Kara and tried to break the glass. “I’ve got this.” Hank said and his eyes were glowing red.

The alien screamed in pain and yelled ‘The Daxamites sent me!”. “Why?” Kara asked “I don’t know.” The alien said Hank’s eyes were glowing red again. The alien once again screamed in pain. “She wanted him to become king and told us to kill anyone who gets in our way.” The alien said 

Kara leaves and Alex follows her. “Kara you need to calm down!” Alex said “How?! His own mother put a bounty on him just because he denied going back with her.” Kara said “You need to just find a way to talk to her and convince her to take off the bounty.” Alex said “We tried once but that didn’t work.” Kara said ‘Well try harder.” Alex said Kara smiled at her and said ‘okay’ 

Kara arrives at the nursing room to see Mon-El still asleep. “Please wake up. Everyone is worried including me.” Kara said


	4. Awakening & The News

It was 8:30 pm Kara, Winn, and James were playing a game. James looks at Kara with a concerned look on his face. “You okay?” James asked “Yeah i’m fine.” Kara said making a face “Kara I can tell your lying.” Winn said “Okay i’m just worried about Mon-El.” Kara said 

“Mon-El is fine i’m sure he’ll wake up soon.” Winn said “What don’t know is why his own mother put a bounty on him?” James said “Because Mon-El didn’t want to return to his parents.” Kara explained “We will find a way to protect him.” James said 

“Thanks guys.” Kara said “Glad you said that because boom I win again.” Winn said Kara and James groan. “Winn I swear you are cheating.” James said “Don’t hate the player hate the game.” Winn said Kara rolls her eyes and her phone rings. Kara picks it up. “Hello.” Kara said “Kara it’s Mon-El he’s awake.” Alex said “On my way.” Kara said

“Everything okay?” Winn asked “Yeah Mon-El’s awake.” Kara said “Let's go then.” James said and they ran out of the apartment. 

Mon-El wakes up and sees Alex and Hank trying to lay him back down. “What happened?” Mon-El asked “You were knocked out by a rogue alien.” Alex said “How long was I out?” Mon-El asked “Couple of hours and don’t worry Kara is on her way.” Hank said 

Kara arrives along with Winn and James. “Mon-El thank god your okay.” Kara said and they hugged “Dude you had us all worried.” Winn said “Sorry.” Mon-El said Alex grabs Kara’s arm and pulls her to the side. “Kara maybe you should tell him about who sent the bounty.” Alex whispered 

“Maybe later Alex I mean he just woke up.” Kara said “Fine but you better tell him!” Alex said “Okay.” Kara said and they hugged. 

Kara and Mon-El were sitting on the couch watching ‘Split’. “Lamest horror movie ever.” Mon-El said “Oh come on it wasn’t that bad.” Kara said “I mean seriously a guy playing nine people but it's still himself lame even I can do that.” Mon-El said “Oh really?” Kara asked “Oh yeah.” Mon-El said “Do it.” Kara challenged 

Mon-El stared back at her and tried to but panicked. Kara laughed. “I knew you couldn’t do it.” Kara said and laughed harder. “Okay, okay.” Mon-El said “I think I want to watch a romance movie.” Mon-El said 

“Oh I know a great romance movie ‘The Fault In Our Stars’ that was a great romance movie.” Kara said “Okay.” Mon-El said Kara turns away from him with a sad look on her face. “Something wrong?” Mon-El asked “Um there’s something I have to tell you.” Kara said 

“Okay?” Mon-El asked suspicious “You know that alien who abducted you?” Kara asked “Yeah.” Mon-El said “Well we interrogated him and told us that your mother had put a bounty on you.” Kara said “What?” Mon-El asked “She sent aliens to come after since you denied to coming back home with her to be king.” Kara said Mon-El groans and grabs his head in pain. 

Kara grabs him as he faints and begins to shake him. “Mon-El?” Kara asked Mon-El didn’t wake up. “MON-EL!” Kara yelled Mon-El still didn’t wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

“MON-EL! MON-EL!” Kara yelled Mon-El still didn’t wake up. Kara put her head on his chest to see if his heart was still beating. Kara sighed that it was but it was faint. Kara then changes into her Supergirl outfit and picks him up bridal style. 

 

Kara then arrives at the DEO. Mon-El was awake and was able to walk but stumbled a bit. “What happened?” Hank asked “I don’t know but all of a sudden he passed out and his heart was suddenly beating low.” Kara explained  “That alien did more than sedated him.” Hank said 

 

Then all of a sudden the computers were shut down. “Whoa!” Winn exclaimed “All the computers just suddenly shut down.” Alex said Then the queen of Daxam showed up on the DEO computers. “Mother.” Mon-El said “What do you want?” Hank asked 

 

“What does it look like? I want my son back.” Rhea said “Mon-El doesn’t want to go back he likes it here on Earth.” Kara said “You have 24 hours to make your decision.” Rhea said and she signed off 

 

“I have to go.” Mon-El said he tried to walk but almost fell. “You are not going anywhere until we find out what’s wrong with you.” Hank said “If I don’t go then she will kill everyone I love.” Mon-El said “I agree with J’onn you have to stay and besides we only have 24 hours that’s long to see what’s wrong with you.” Kara said 

 

“Kara I know my mother she won’t stop until she gets what she wants.” Mon-El said “Mon-El trust Kara and we promise everything will be all right.” Alex said 

 

(Daxamite Ship)

 

Queen Rhea is staring out into space. She is holding a detonator and a hologram in her hand. “I’m sorry Mon-El but if I can’t have you then no one can.” Rhea said 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Mon-El and Kara arrive back at her apartment. “You sure your okay now?” Kara asked “Yeah but Kara you have to let me go to her.” Mon-El said “No Mon-El we will figure out a way to stop your mother together.” Kara said “Kara you don’t know my mother she tried to kill you once and if anything were to happen to you I would never forgive myself.” Mon-El said 

 

Kara sighed in defeat. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Kara asked “Yes.” Mon-El said “How about this we go in the morning if that’s what you want.” Kara said “Thank you.” Mon-El and kissed her. 

 

Next morning came and Kara woke up only to see that Mon-El wasn’t in bed with her. Kara picks up her phone and calls him. “Hey!” Mon-El said  “Hey where are you?” Kara asked

 

Mon-El was walking back to her apartment. “Oh you know I was just picking us up something you know how long it took me to use this thing?” Mon-El asked “I don’t know maybe two months.” Kara said “Hey tell Winn that I won’t be able to make it…” was all Mon-El could get out before someone covered his mouth. Mon-El screams as he is taken away.

 

“Mon-El?” Kara said. “Mon-El!”  _ “Sorry your boyfriend can’t answer the phone right now!” _ An unknown voice said and hung up. Kara calls Alex. “Yeah?” Alex asked “Alex, Mon-El was kidnapped again.” Kara said “I’m on my way.” Alex said 

 

Mon-El is inside a car he was tied up and gagged with duct tape. Mon-El kicks the door. “Shut up already!” An alien yelled Mon-El lets out a muffled scream. The guy stops and Mon-El falls. “How do you like that?” The alien asked Mon-El hits the chair. 

 

Kara was flying looking for Mon-El. Mon-El pushes himself to look outside. “Only a few more minutes.” The alien said and he pulls out his phone. “Hey i’m almost there make sure that the sign says closed.” The alien ordered. Mon-El kicks the guys chair. The guy slams on the brakes. Mon-El lets out a muffled grunt. “One more outburst and you are riding in the trunk.” The alien said Mon-El glares at him. The alien keeps on moving. 

 

Out of nowhere a car comes and crashes into them. Maggie opens the door and pulls the alien out. Kara opens the door and grabs Mon-El. Kara takes off the tape. “You okay?” Kara asked “Yeah.” Mon-El said They look to see Alex and Maggie taking the alien to the van. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mon-El and Kara enter the apartment. “I told you that you should’ve let me go to her!” Mon-El yelled “How was I supposed to know that she sent another alien down?!” Kara asked “Kara for the last time let me go to her!” Mon-El yelled Kara scoffs. “Kara i’m serious!” Mon-El yelled “I can’t do that I have strict orders from Hank to not let you out!” Kara yelled 

“Kara we don’t even have a lot of time left before she destroys me!” Mon-El yelled “Do you really think that she will kill you?” Kara asked “Yes and we only have 3 hours until deadline.” Mon-El said “Mon-El this is the second time that you were kidnapped!” Kara yelled “I know but if you let me go then she’ll call off the bounty.” Mon-El said 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked “Yes.” Mon-El said “Okay fine.” Kara said and they hug and kiss. 

Later on, Mon-El and Kara went to The Fortress Of Solitude and Queen Rhea appeared. “Mon-El.” Rhea said “Kryptonian.” Kara folds her arms. “I trust that you made the right decision?” Rhea asked “We did and I decided to come with you only if you promise not to hurt anyone.” Mon-El said “I promise that no harm will come to your kryptonian girlfriend.” Rhea said

Mon-El walks over to her and they were transported to the ship. When they arrived Mon-El didn’t even see his father. “Where’s father?” Mon-El asked “Your father… was murdered.” Rhea said “What did you do?!” Mon-El asked “I simply had no choice he betrayed me so I killed him.” Rhea said

“Now that you are here you can watch as I send an asteroid towards earth.” Rhea said “What?” Mon-El asked “Seeing you on this earth has changed you and now you will watch as I destroy it.” Rhea said Mon-El runs up to his mother but was held back by guards. “You traitor!” Mon-El said Rhea scoffs. “I’m the traitor? Think again.” Rhea said 

“Waiting for your command your majesty.” A guard said “Send in the asteroid.” Rhea said “NO!” Mon-El yelled and he watches as the asteroid heads towards his new home. “Mother please don’t do this.” Mon-El said “Too late.” Rhea said “Take him away!” As Mon-El was dragged away he yelled “Kara was right I never should’ve you! I hate you!” and the door closed.

Rhea takes a deep breath and exhales after hearing what her son said. “Soon my son you will understand.” Rhea said


	8. Chapter 8

Supergirl arrives back at the DEO where she meets Alex, and James. “Hey you okay?” James asked “No after everything we have been through Mon-El sacrificed himself.” Kara said “Kara i’m so sorry.” Alex said and they hugged “Guys we have a problem.” Winn said “What is it?” Kara asked “There is an asteroid heading towards earth.” Winn answered “But she promised I knew we shouldn’t have trusted her.” Kara said 

“Do we know how long until it reaches?” Hank asked “You have about 1 hour before it reaches.” Winn answered “I’ll call my cousin.” Kara said “Good idea.” James said 

Meanwhile Mon-El was being dragged to his cell but he jerks his arm out of the guard's hand and kicks the other one then he runs to the control room. As he runs up to the controls he sees two guards about to leave. Mon-El runs towards the control. 

Kara, Winn, James, Alex and Hank were getting ready to go to space. “Kara!’ Mon-El yelled “Mon-El we were just heading to get the asteroid.” Kara said “What’s going on?” Alex said “I don’t have long I are trying to move the asteroid’s location.” Mon-El said 

Suddenly a door opened and a person came in. Mon-El turns around. “Angela?” Mon-El asked Angela came in with a bunch of guards. “I have to go!” Kara said “No wait.” Hank said “But he’s in trouble” Kara said 

“Angela what did she do to you?” Mon-El asked “She made me better and more powerful.” Angela said Mon-El backs away from her. “GET HIM!” Angela yelled Daxamite guards grab him. “Let me go! Angela don’t do it!” Mon-El yelled Angela walks up to him and kicks him in his stomach. Mon-El struggles against them. 

“Angela please don’t do this!” Mon-El said Angela ignores him. Mon-El breaks free from the guards and begins to fight them. Angela runs to Mon-El and tries to shoot him but he dodges out of the way and grabs her staff. Mon-El shoots her and Angela falls to the ground knocked out. Mon-El then runs to the door and locks it as his mother and more guards were walking. 

“I’m back!” Mon-El said “You okay?” Kara asked “Yeah but I don’t have a lot of time left i’m almost done resetting the coordinates.” Mon-El said “Mon-El you need to get out of there right now!” Kara yelled “Kara please this is my fault let me do this.” Mon-El said 

Then the door opens. “MON-EL!!!” Rhea yelled Mon-El finishes the coordinates and the guards grab him. “Mother no!” Mon-El yelled he was dragged away and dropped his mic


	9. Chapter 9

“Mon-El!” Kara yelled “It’s too late you have to go get that asteroid.” Hank said “But Mon-El is trapped back there I have to save him.” Kara argued “Kara we will rescue him another time but right now earth needs you.” Alex said 

Mon-El wakes up strapped to a table in a lab he sees a person standing next to him. Mon-El lifts tries to lift his arm but it’s restrained. “So glad you’re awake my son.” Rhea said Mon-El looks up to see his sister and his mother standing a few feet away. “Mother what are you doing?” Mon-El asked 

Mon-El struggles trying to get loose from his restraints. “Don’t bother struggling my son it will all be over soon.” Rhea said Mon-El keeps on struggling. “Relax my prince I will cure you and soon you will destroy that Kryptonian and then the earth.” The scientist said 

Another scientist brought over a worm it screeched. “Okay that is just gross.” Mon-El said Mon-El struggles again to get away from it but the worm was getting closer to his ear. Mon-El moves his head over but it was too late. “NOOOOO!” Mon-El yelled and his went down. “Did it work?” Rhea asked 

“Yes my queen he strictly to obey to you and you alone.” The scientist said and pressed a button and released Mon-El who simply slid off then opened his eyes. Rhea walks up to her son. “Mon-El I want you to find the kryptonian and destroy her along with her friends.” Rhea said “Yes mother.” Mon-El said and he smiled 

Winn and Lyra were at his apartment watching ‘Star Wars’. “So what do you think of the movie so far?” Winn asked “I absolutely love Yoda but in ‘Star Wars The Clone Wars’ I like Ahsoka Tano.” Lyria said “Seriously Yoda is better.” Winn said “But Ahsoka was trained at a young age and is a better fighter than Anakin Skywalker.” Lyria said “Yoda!” Winn yelled “Ahsoka!” Lyria yelled “Yoda!” Winn yelled again “Ahsoka!” Lyria then they stared at each other and grabbed each other and kissed 

When there was a crash. Winn and Lyria look up to see Mon-El glaring at them. “Mon-El?” Winn asked Mon-El walks up to Winn and begins to choke him. “Leave him alone!” Lyria yelled and she jumped kick him. Winn falls down and Mon-El turns around then grabs Lyria by her throat and throws her into another building. 

“Mon-El what are you doing?” Winn asked Mon-El ignores him and starts walking towards him. Winn backs up not knowing what to do he grabs a knife and stabs Mon-El in the shoulder and runs. Mon-El runs after him. “Winn!” Mon-El yelled Winn stops and continues to run.


	10. chapter 10

Winn continues searching for Lyria. “Lyria!” Winn yelled he continues to run knowing that Mon-El was right behind him. Mon-El comes out of the wall and crashes into him. Winn falls and hits the wall. Winn groans in pain but he gets up. 

 

Mon-El tries to punch him but Winn dodges and punches him in his shoulder where he stabbed him. Mon-El let out a battle cry and tackled Winn. Mon-El grabs his sword and gets ready to strike but Winn grabs his hand and moves it beside him his ear was cut. Mon-El punches. Winn blocks with his hand. Winn kicks him. Mon-El blocks.

 

Winn tries to do a double kick but Mon-El kicks Winn in his stomach, grabs him and then throws him into a wall. “Stop… please.”Winn said Mon-El kicks him in his face and Winn was on the ground. Mon-El gets down and punches him in his face until he was knocked out. 

 

Winn tries to stay awake but it was a losing battle. Winn was unconscious. Lyria returns and tries to punch Mon-El but he catches her fist and throws her then leaves. Lyria then gets up and finds Winn unconscious. 

 

Lyria gets down on her knees and puts her head on WInn’s chest. The beating was slowly fading away. She grabs his phone and calls Kara.

 

Kara and Alex were at Kara’s apartment watching tv and eating pizza. “How are you feeling?” Alex asked “I don’t know I should be out there trying to find him.” Kara said “Relax Mon-El is strong like you he can handle anything.” Alex said “I don’t know Alex this isn’t the first time his mother wouldn’t back down.” Kara said 

 

“I know but we will find him just not today.” Alex said Kara’s phone vibrates. “Oh no.” Kara said “What is it?” Alex asked as she gets up. “Winn was attacked and he’s at the hospital. i’ll call James.” Alex said and grabs her phone they both leave Kara’s apartment.

  
  


Winn wakes up to see Alex, James, and Kara beside his bed.”Winn your okay.” Kara said “What happened? Where am I?” Winn asked “Lyria sent me a text saying that you were attacked.” Kara said “Winn do you have any idea who attacked you and Lyria?” James asked “I don’t know. I can’t remember.” Winn said 

 

“Guys we should leave he needs his rest.” Alex said “We’ll call you for updates.” Kara said and they hug him. Maggie arrives at the hospital. “Alex! Guys!” Maggie yelled “What is it?” Kara asked “I hacked into the security cameras at the apartment Winn was staying and look what I found.” Maggie said 

 

Everyone looks and sees Mon-El attacking them. “No, it can’t be.” James said “I don’t understand why would Mon-El do this?” Alex asked “His mother probably did something to him.” Kara said 

 

“Maybe but she did capture him.” Alex said “She probably could’ve brainwashed him.” James said “James could be right when Mon-El refused to come back she did vow for revenge.” Kara said “Should we tell Winn?” Maggie asked “No, not yet he’s tired and he just woke up.” Alex said “Come on let's go!” Kara yelled and everyone runs out 

 

Mon-El arrives at the ship and sees his mother and sister waiting for him. “You’ve done good my son and now that the message has been received time to move to the next step.” Rhea said


	11. chapter 11

Winn continues searching for Lyria. “Lyria!” Winn yelled he continues to run knowing that Mon-El was right behind him. Mon-El comes out of the wall and crashes into him. Winn falls and hits the wall. Winn groans in pain but he gets up. 

 

Mon-El tries to punch him but Winn dodges and punches him in his shoulder where he stabbed him. Mon-El let out a battle cry and tackled Winn. Mon-El grabs his sword and gets ready to strike but Winn grabs his hand and moves it beside him his ear was cut. Mon-El punches. Winn blocks with his hand. Winn kicks him. Mon-El blocks.

 

Winn tries to do a double kick but Mon-El kicks Winn in his stomach, grabs him and then throws him into a wall. “Stop… please.”Winn said Mon-El kicks him in his face and Winn was on the ground. Mon-El gets down and punches him in his face until he was knocked out. 

 

Winn tries to stay awake but it was a losing battle. Winn was unconscious. Lyria returns and tries to punch Mon-El but he catches her fist and throws her then leaves. Lyria then gets up and finds Winn unconscious. 

 

Lyria gets down on her knees and puts her head on WInn’s chest. The beating was slowly fading away. She grabs his phone and calls Kara.

 

Kara and Alex were at Kara’s apartment watching tv and eating pizza. “How are you feeling?” Alex asked “I don’t know I should be out there trying to find him.” Kara said “Relax Mon-El is strong like you he can handle anything.” Alex said “I don’t know Alex this isn’t the first time his mother wouldn’t back down.” Kara said 

 

“I know but we will find him just not today.” Alex said Kara’s phone vibrates. “Oh no.” Kara said “What is it?” Alex asked as she gets up. “Winn was attacked and he’s at the hospital. i’ll call James.” Alex said and grabs her phone they both leave Kara’s apartment.

  
  


Winn wakes up to see Alex, James, and Kara beside his bed.”Winn your okay.” Kara said “What happened? Where am I?” Winn asked “Lyria sent me a text saying that you were attacked.” Kara said “Winn do you have any idea who attacked you and Lyria?” James asked “I don’t know. I can’t remember.” Winn said 

 

“Guys we should leave he needs his rest.” Alex said “We’ll call you for updates.” Kara said and they hug him. Maggie arrives at the hospital. “Alex! Guys!” Maggie yelled “What is it?” Kara asked “I hacked into the security cameras at the apartment Winn was staying and look what I found.” Maggie said 

 

Everyone looks and sees Mon-El attacking them. “No, it can’t be.” James said “I don’t understand why would Mon-El do this?” Alex asked “His mother probably did something to him.” Kara said 

 

“Maybe but she did capture him.” Alex said “She probably could’ve brainwashed him.” James said “James could be right when Mon-El refused to come back she did vow for revenge.” Kara said “Should we tell Winn?” Maggie asked “No, not yet he’s tired and he just woke up.” Alex said “Come on let's go!” Kara yelled and everyone runs out 

 

Mon-El arrives at the ship and sees his mother and sister waiting for him. “You’ve done good my son and now that the message has been received time to move to the next step.” Rhea said


	12. chapter 12

Mon-El was placed in a prison with chains on his arms. “Let me out of here!!” Mon-El yelled and banged on the glass but it wouldn’t break. “What’s wrong with him?” Kara asked “I’m checking.” Alex said a picture of Mon-El’s brain was placed on the screen. “What is that?” Kara asked 

 

“It looks like some kind of worm.” Alex answered “Think maybe that’s how his mother is controlling him?” James asked “I think so.” Clark said “Is there a way to get it out?” Kara asked “Maybe if we had a little martian manhunter help it would get out.” Alex said Hank stepped forward and looked at Mon-El’s eyes and both of them were glowing red.

 

Hank’s eyes returned to normal and so did Mon-El’s. Mon-El was now on the ground grabbing his mouth gagging, and retching the worm finally came out of his mouth. Mon-El was panting. Kara comes in and grabs the worm and puts it in a jar. “You okay?” Kara asked “I think so what happened?” Mon-El asked

 

“You were brainwashed by this.” Alex said and held the jar revealing the worm. “I remember my mom capturing me and putting that thing inside my brain.” Mon-El said “You also attacked Winn at his apartment 2 days ago.” James said “Is he okay?” Mon-El asked “He’s pretty shaken up but he’s okay.” James said

 

Mon-El looks at his hand. “Why am I in chains?” Mon-El asked Kara “You were brainwashed and you were dangerous it was just in case but now that you’re cured there’s no need.’”Hank said And he rips the chains off

 

Guys what are we going to do about my mother?” Mon-El asked “I have a plan but I need your help.” Kara said “What do I need to do?” Mon-El asked

  
  


Later, Mon-El and Kara visit Winn at the hospital. Winn was awake and saw Kara. “Hey.” Winn said “Hey feeling okay?” Kara asked “Yeah the doctor said I should be able to come home tomorrow.” Winn said “Um, there is someone who wants to see you.” Kara said 

 

Mon-El comes inside. Winn backs up in his bed. “You brought him, why?” Winn asked “Winn it wasn’t my fault it was my mother.” Mon-El said “Rhea had brainwashed him to attack us.” Kara said “But he…” Winn tried to argue “I know, I know but he is cured now and he wanted to see if you were okay.” Kara said 

 

“Winn I am so sorry for what I did can you please forgive me?” Mon-El asked “I don’t know it’s going to take some time part of me wants to forgive you but the other just wants to kill you.” Winn said “Winn don’t be like your dad you are nothing like him.” Kara said Winn lays back down. “I’ll try to forgive you.”Winn said 

 

“Thank you.” Mon-El said and he tries to hug Winn. “No hug still in pain.” Winn said “Right sorry.” Mon-El said  


	13. chapter 14

Kara, Mon-El, Alex, Hank, Clark, Winn and Maggie were by the portal. “You ready?” Kara asked “Yeah hopefully my mother will know that i’m still on her side.” Mon-El said “Just a quick question.” Winn said “What is it?” Alex asked “Why do we have to handcuff Superman?” Winn asked “It’s all part of the plan.” Kara asked 

“Why couldn’t we just give them Kara?” Winn asked “Hey!” Kara yelled Both Alex and Hank smacked Winn on the back of his head. “Ow!” Winn complained “Because that’s not the plan!” Mon-El yelled

Winn opened the portal Mon-El and Clark stepped inside and were on the ship. “Mon-El!” Rhea yelled and she ran up to her son. “Your okay?” Rhea asked “Yea mother.” Mon-El said “And you brought us a prisoner.” Rhea said “I was able to escape but I had a little bargaining chip.” Mon-El said 

“My cousin will free me and stop you!” Clark yelled “ENOUGH!” Rhea yelled and two guards come and grab clark’s arms. “I would keep the handcuffs on him they have kryptonite in them which will weaken him.” Mon-El said 

“You heard him!” Rhea said and the guards were gone. 

Meanwhile on earth:

“I hope this works.” Kara said “Trust me it will.” Alex said “In the meantime let's get something to eat I am starving.” Winn said Everyone starts to leave Kara looks back at the portal worried about her cousin and boyfriend. 

The ship:

Mon-El was walking towards the cell two guards were standing by the door. “I’m sorry your highness but you can’t be in here.” One of the guards said “I am here to interrogate the prisoner.” Mon-El said The guards nodded and left the room.

“You okay?” Mon-El asked “If you consider having this kryptonite on me then yes i’m okay.” Clark said “I’m sorry I just had to make sure that she believed me.” Mon-El said “I get it.” Clark said “I’ll come back tomorrow to tell you her plan.” Mon-El said 

Mon-El left the prison. “Did he say anything?” One of the guards asked “Not yet I will be coming back tomorrow to interrogate him some more.” Mon-El said “And what of the other kryptonian on earth?” the second guard asked

“We will attack earth tomorrow and finally destroy that kryptonian in the meantime keep an eye on him.” Mon-El said and the guards nodded their heads and went to the prisoner’s cell.


	14. chapter 14

Mon-El went to the prison cell to check on Clark. “You okay I brought you a little something.” Mon-El said and handed him a tray. “Can you at least get these handcuffs off of me?” Clark asked “I can’t at least not now wait until we attack earth then i’ll take them off.” Mon-El said 

“When are you going to attack?” Clark asked “In a few hours, I have to talk to my mother.” Mon-El said “What am I supposed to do?” Clark asked “Just wait and i’ll order the guards to come get you.” Mon-El said then the door opened. “Quick pretend to choke me.” Mon-El said “What?!” Clark asked “Just do it.” Mon-El said 

Clark grabbed his throat and started choking him. “GUARDS!” Mon-El yelled The guards came running towards them. “Prince Mon-El!” The guards said and the guards stabbed Clark and he let go of Mon-El. Clark stumbled and fell on the ground. “You okay my prince?” The second guard asked 

“Yes, i’m okay.” Mon-El said Clark comes up to the bars of the cage. “Get back!” The first guard yelled Clark stepped back. “Should we destroy him now my prince?” The second guard asked “No, not yet.” Mon-El said and the guards helped take him out of the cell. 

Mon-El whatever you are doing I hope it works. Clark said in his head. 

Earth:

Kara arrived at the DEO. “How’s he doing?” Kara asked “So far he hasn’t been caught.” Alex said “Yet.” Winn encountered “Are you sure this plan will work?” Alex asked “It has to work.” Kara said “But what about Superman with the kryptonite affecting him how is he or Mon-El going to escape?” Hank asked 

“Don’t worry Mon-El has that covered.” Kara said “Let's just hope this works.” Winn said 

Ship:

Mon-El was walking to his mother's quarters where he was stopped by two guards. “You will let me in.” Mon-El ordered and the guards stepped aside and Mon-El went in. “Mon-El.” Rhea said “Mother would now be a good time to attack earth?” Mon-El asked “Just be patient my son in a few hours earth will be gone and we can return home.” Rhea said “Yes mother.” Mon-El said and leaves 

Prison:

Mon-El enters the prison with a tray in his hand. He goes up to Clark’s cage. “Thanks.” Clark said “I haven’t figured out my mother’s plan yet, but she did tell me that we will be attacking in a few hours.” Mon-El said “We need that plan and fast.” Clark said “I know just give me more time.” Mon-El said 

Control Room:

Mon-El enters the control room and gets on the computer. He goes to the main screen and sees another ship heading towards earth. “Oh no.” Mon-El said he grabs his communicator. “Yes.” Kara said 

“Kara there is a dominator ship heading towards earth.” Mon-El said “How many are there?” Kara asked “Too many to count looks like an invasion.” Mon-El answered “Okay you need to get Clark and get out of there.” Kara ordered 

“On it.” Mon-El said Mon-El runs towards the door and sees his mother and a guard. “I should’ve known something was up.” Rhea said “Mother.” Mon-El said Rhea moved her hand forward and the guard grabbed him. “It’s time to set the trap.” Rhea said


	15. chapter 15

Ship:

Mon-El was thrown in a cell. “Mother!” Mon-El yelled. “MOM!!!” Mon-El yelled Rhea ignored him. “I’ll deal with you later.” Rhea said and she leaves Mon-El lets go of the bars and starts walking back and forth. 

Prison Cell:

Clark was being dragged out of his cell and is taken to Queen Rhea. The handcuffs were weakening him. Clark was pushed down to his knees. “What do you want?” Clark asked “I’m going to let you go.” Rhea said

“What?” Clark asked “But you are going to tell your cousin that we are leaving for Daxam and that Mon-El will be king and if she comes then she will regret it.” Rhea said Clark nods and the guards uncuff him. The portal opens and he goes through.

Earth:

The portal opens and Clark comes out of it. “CLARK!” Kara yelled and she hugs him and helps him walk. “What happened?” Alex asked “The kryptonite.” Clark said “We need to get you under a yellow sun.” Alex said “Wait why didn’t Mon-El come with you?” Kara asked 

“Rhea caught him and told me to tell you that if you come to rescue him then she will kill you and everyone else.” Clark said Clark’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Clark?.” Kara said “Clark!” “Quick get him under a yellow sun.” Hank said and Alex carried him away

“Guys it looks like Mon-El is right there are tons of ships heading towards earth.” Winn said “How many of them are there?” Hank asked “Like Mon-El said there’s too many to count.” Winn answered “We’re going to need to need some help.” Hank said “And I know just the person.” Kara said 

Earth 1:

Barry comes home after stopping a robbery. He sits on his couch and cuts on the tv. A portal opens and Barry jumps. Kara comes through. “Kara?” Barry asked and he runs up to her and hugs her. “Hey! Is this a bad time?” Kara asked “What’s up?” Barry asked “My earth is in trouble and I need your help.” Kara said “Let's do it.”Barry said and they go through the portal


End file.
